


Посвящение

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На заявку феста "Зевран/Алистер, рейтинг хотелось бы высокий. Алистер - храмовник, подсевший на лириум, который ему поставляет Зевран. Скромные сбережения заканчиваются, Алистер расплачивается своей невинностью."





	Посвящение

**Author's Note:**

> Текст слегка неровный, но, увы, сил выправить его, как и времени, теперь нет. Тем не менее, что-то в нем не дает забыть в столе как просто выполненную заявку кинк-феста.

«Я даю тебе Силу. Я даю тебе Власть!  
Я делаю тебя, не такой как все.  
Как агнец на заклание, я явился к тебе.»  
(с) Наутилус Помпилиус, «Нежный вампир»

Ребра справа нещадно ныли, но Алистер не обращал на это внимания. Пожалуй, боль была даже кстати. Во-первых, она не давала ему потерять голову от радости и гордости: он покидал Церковь, показавшую ему изнанку своего светлого белого плата, которая, мало сказать, не прельстила юношу. Он покинул слуг Создателя, чтобы вступить в Орден Серых Стражей. Да это прямо-таки судьба, достойная начала легенды. Возможно, о нем однажды такую легенду и будут рассказывать. О нём, об Алистере, Сером Страже, а не… Ну, впрочем, неважно. Да даже если и не будут, и останется он простым воином, быть среди Серых намного лучше. Здесь никто не станет тыкать в него пальцем, перешептываясь за спиной, здесь с него не станут сдувать пылинки, здесь он сможет защищать людей от настоящей, а не выдуманной опасности… и не придется, защищая, устраивать облавы на отступников и беглых магов, как на диких псов. И, во-вторых, эта боль заглушала неприятные ощущения в левом колене и лодыжке. Или ему так просто казалось от переутомления. Да уж, отделали его «лучшие из лучших». Талри оказался ещё милосерден, а вот Калвин и Эрин его не пожалели. Но, в конце концов, кто как не он сейчас идёт с Командором Серых, несмотря на то, что до выигранного турнира ему было ой как далеко?! Была и ещё одна причина. Боль помогала ясно воспринимать мир. Не так давно юноша стал ловить себя на мысли, что иногда он воспринимает окружающую его действительность точно сон. С чем это могло бы быть связано?..  
Задумавшийся Алистер споткнулся и чуть не загремел посреди дороги. Дункан остановился, оглядел тракт, как раз выведший на густой подлесок. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, и его слова прозвучали закономерно, а не снисходительно:  
\- Пора остановиться на ночлег.  
Алистер только согласно кивнул, стиснув зубы. Вырванный из своих грез, он вдруг почувствовал, что боль усилилась. Палатки разбивать не стали, только развели костер и перекусили. Тепло разлилось по телу, и навалилась усталость.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Алистер? Твои бывшие собратья не особенно-то церемонились, - отметил Дункан.  
\- Да и я тоже мальчик немаленький, - отшутился Алистер. – Ушибы и подвернутые ноги, - он всё-таки решил снять сапог и посмотреть, насколько серьезно дело, - ещё никого не убивали.  
Оказалось, что он всего-то растянул связку. Заживет. С ребрами вот сложнее, но тоже не смертельно.  
\- Что ж, - Дункан ухмыльнулся: его эта бравада юноши, казалось, забавляла. – Через несколько дней мы прибудем в Денерим. Там ты встретишься с другими новобранцами, и Серые Стражи подготовят вас к Посвящению, которое пройдет неподалеку от Диких Земель. А сейчас – отдыхай. Первую стражу возьму я.  
Он поднялся и исчез в подлеске, намереваясь набрать немного дров для костра, пока его спутник ещё не уснул.  
Алистер скрипнул зубами – ноющая боль пошла на новый виток. Впрочем, знал он одно средство, которое поможет ему утихомирить её и крепко проспать свои несколько часов, а потом сменить Дункана и достойно показать себя с первых же дней, чтобы ни на миг не вызвать у него сомнения в выборе. Он принялся рыться в своем мешке. Через несколько секунд в его руках оказалась склянка с голубоватой жидкостью. Он сделал глоток, почти не морщась, несмотря на отвратительный горький вкус, и убрал зелье.  
Через несколько минут боль унялась, а взор будто бы прояснился. Впрочем, тут же навалилась усталость и юношу стало клонить в сон. Алистер забрался в походный мешок и продрал глаза, только когда Дункан достаточно ощутимо тряхнул его за плечо. Вторая стража прошла без приключений, если не считать того, что большую часть времени он Алистер боролся с ощущением всё ещё продолжающегося сна.

Алистер никогда не считал необходимым держать язык за зубами, а себя – в руках. Он был обозлен на весь мир, а своё мнение считал необходимым доказывать любым способом. Ему не нужны были поблажки и снисхождение к «незаконнорожденному сыну эрла Эамона». В курсе этих подробностей, конечно же, был только Грегор, и времени для заботы о всяких бастардах у него особенно не было, но почему-то Алистер то и дело ощущал излишнее внимание, и ему казалось, что все вокруг знают "тайну". Тем не менее, наказания сыпались на него как из ведра: от тяжелых работ в кузне до побоев. Конечно, чем дольше мальчишка пребывал в ордене, тем спокойней он становился.  
За пару месяцев до турнира, когда начались приготовления, несколько послушников, среди которых был и Алистер, приступили к изучению основной техники храмовников, неизбежной составляющей которой был лириум. Им давали слабую лириумную настойку. Алистеру она казалась простой голубоватой водой, и никакой зависимости, о которой так нередко говорили им менторы, он не ощущал: легкая дымка, расслабленность, ослабление боли, но никаких неприятных эффектов и последующего желания принять ещё немного отравы. Вот только он и не заметил, как лириумная настойка становилась всё крепче, а приемы – всё чаще.

Девчонка выглядела, мало сказать, плачевно. Израненные руки, с глубокими кровоточащими следами грубых веревок на запястьях, синяки на ногах, на ребрах, мелькавших в дырах тонкого рубища, оставшегося от её одежды, выдранные клочьями волосы… Она была похожа на нелюбимую куклу, которую маленькая наигравшаяся хозяйка позабыла на улице. Казалось, она скончается прямо на месте. Но маг держалась, когда её волокли храмовники. Держалась, пока Дункан говорил с ними и давил на них правом призыва. Держалась, пока они шли до Игнаса, деревни в половине дня пути от Редклиффа. Там они сняли комнату в местной гостинице и поворошили на полках у трактирщика в поисках лекарств. Дункан помог девушке худо-бедно смыть с себя грязь, перевязал её раны, напоил бульоном и лекарственным отваром. Как он объяснил Алистеру, она – сильный и способный маг, бежавший из Башни около двух месяцев назад. Она была одной из тех, на кого пришлось бы охотиться однажды и Алистеру, если бы Командор не призвал его. Её сила пригодится Ордену.  
Девушка уснула. Дункан сказал, что ему необходимо встретиться с кое-кем в деревне и попросил Алистера приглядеть за новой спутницей.  
Вот чего новоиспеченный рекрут не умел, так это сидеть с больными. Вскоре после того, как Алистер принялся изучающее разглядывать девушку, она открыла казавшиеся огромными на тонком лице карие глаза.  
\- Здравствуй, - едва слышно произнесла маг.  
\- Здравствуй. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- А как ты думаешь? – хоть она и огрызнулась, вряд ли это что-то значило.  
Алистер обратил внимание на то, как трясутся её руки.  
\- Плохо, - отозвался он.  
\- У тебя есть лириум?  
\- Да. Но Дункан не сказал …  
\- Тогда убей меня прямо сейчас, – она попыталась улыбнуться, но вышла неприятная ухмылка. – Храмовники выслеживали меня два дня. Я вынуждена была принимать лириум чуть ли не каждый час… Видишь, что он сделал со мной?  
По спине Алистера пробежал холодок: он внезапно осознал, что большую заслугу в состоянии девушки сыграли отнюдь не усилия храмовников.  
\- Это …  
\- Да, так выглядят те, кто переусердствует с лириумом. Он открывает скрытые ресурсы организма, по чуть-чуть расщепляет их. Чем сильнее зелье, тем больше сил оно дает. Затем, когда запас организма кончается, лириум начинает разъедать действующую систему. А потом маг может существовать только на этой… отраве. Он впадает в апатию и к нему приходят видения, а также острое желание, постоянная потребность – принять ещё немного лириума, лишь бы мир не сливался с Тенью, не терял четкости и яркости, не заменялся иллюзией. Это - зависимость. Так уходят в Тень при жизни. Так вот, мне надо дожить до Посвящения.  
Алистер влил ей в рот остатки своего лириумного раствора. Она вновь улыбнулась и уснула. А он остался в сомнениях, верно ли он поступил. Близился рассвет…

Через два дня, когда они прибыли в Денерим, Алистеру начало казаться, что он просто блуждает в своих сновидениях: мир вокруг иногда казался зыбким и ненастоящим. Он списывал всё на предвкушение чего-то необычного с того самого момента, когда Дункан призвал его. Однако до сих пор всё было достаточно обыденно. Может быть, он слишком идеализировал Орден? Верил во все сказки, что рассказывают о Серых Стражах?  
В таком случае его ожидало немало разочарований. Да и сам Алистер это понимал.  
Твердыня Стражей в Денериме на поверку оказалась простым поместьем, раньше, видимо, принадлежавшим кому-то из орлесианских шевалье. Алистеру и девушке-магу выделили одну комнату на двоих. Дункан кратко просветил их относительно распорядка дня Серых и прогулок по городу, во время которых не стоит заглядывать в темные переулки, и отправился по своим делам. Через пару дней пятеро новобранцев должны были выступить вместе с Дунканом и ещё двумя Стражами к месту Посвящения.

Когда Алистер остался один на один со своей соседкой, она тихо поинтересовалась:  
\- Так ты – храмовник?  
\- Ну, должен был им стать.  
\- И жалеешь, что не стал?  
\- Тяжело сказать. Но вряд ли жалею.  
\- А то гонялся бы за такими, как я… знаешь, это, наверное, весело. А если повезет и ведьма окажется ещё и красивой, так и вовсе поразвлечься можно. Хотя бывает, храмовники и мужчинами-магами не гнушаются.  
\- Это всё, что ты мне хочешь сказать? – Алистер не позволил себе разозлиться, но обиделся не на шутку.  
Повисла тишина, но ненадолго.  
\- Извини. Просто … я ненавижу храмовников. Мне от одного их вида плохо становится.  
\- Ну прекрасно. Только моим видом тебе придется наслаждать ещё немало, - буркнул юноша.  
\- Ну, ты-то другое дело. Очень даже милый…  
\- Прекрасно! Я живу с бабой, которая считает меня милым! – взъелся Алистер, чувствуя, как у него краснеют уши.  
\- Ну, целибат в устав Ордена не включен.  
\- Эм … Это ты на что намекаешь?  
\- Ни на что. Я сейчас вызываю разве что жалость. А изнасиловать тебя мне сейчас силенок не хватит, тем более что я не люблю принуждать.  
Алистер посмотрел на неё ошарашенным взглядом.  
\- Да шучу я. Наверное. Кстати, меня Илия зовут.  
\- А… Алистер, - отвечать не хотелось, да и девушка наверняка уже была в курсе.  
Её имя показалось юноше знакомым. Однако хоть послушникам и не говорили имен беглых магов, иногда не слышать разговоров храмовников было невозможно: они злились и сулили страшную расплату девушке-магу, что водит их вокруг пальца уже столько времени!.. Её и звали – Илия.  
Вновь повисла тишина. Алистер принялся начищать оружие, Илия завалилась на низкую кровать и отвернулась лицом к стене, точно намеревалась спать. Но через некоторое время маг вновь заговорила, немного глухо:  
\- У тебя есть лириум?  
\- Что? Ты же сказала, что …  
\- Он не только мне нужен. Тебе – тоже.  
\- С чего бы это?  
\- А разве у тебя нет ощущения последнее время, что ты – словно во сне? Твои движения стали немного резкими, дерганными. Дункан может списать это на что угодно, но я-то знаю, что так выглядит тот, кого затягивает лириумная иллюзия. Ты зависим.  
\- Глупость какая!  
\- А ты сам скажи мне, хочется ли тебе глотнуть этого зелья?  
Сейчас она смотрела на юношу очень серьезно. Алистер задумался, спросил себя … и понял, что Илия – не ошибается. Ему хотелось выпить лириума. Даже хуже: когда он подумал об отвратительной горечи напитка, у него руки чуть не начали дрожать от предвкушения!  
\- Но это же глупость какая-то – как зелье может быть лекарством от своих же последствий?  
\- А оно и не лечит. Только даёт временное просветление. А потом всё только становится хуже.  
\- Но мне говорили, что это начинается, только если злоупотреблять лириумом!  
\- А тебе про порог восприимчивости не говорили?.. У каждого он разный. А у тебя, судя по всему, напрочь отсутствует…  
\- Эй!  
\- Обижайся –сколько хочешь. А лучше, попроси у слуг лириум.  
\- С ума сошла? Дункан же сразу об этом узнает.  
\- И что? Боишься, что он откажется от идеи посвятить тебя? Вряд ли.  
Алистер посмотрел зло.  
\- Нет. Знаешь, у меня есть немного денег…  
\- Понятно…  
\- Почему бы тебе не сделать этого самой? Магам лириум бывает нужен…  
\- Я уже пыталась, - она грустно улыбнулась. – Но мне сказали, что лириум новобранцам выдается по распоряжению Командора. Я сперва решила спросить у тебя. А сейчас его уже нет в поместье. Мало ли у Командора дел.  
Он посмотрел на неё слегка обиженно. Или – может – не слегка? Девушка тут же сдалась.  
\- Прости, что я так тебя донимаю. Но, в конце концов, это и в твоих интересах: с каждым днем у тебя будет ухудшаться реакция, движения будут становится недостаточно точными или сильными… Будет досадно, если ты не пройдешь Посвящение.  
\- Неужели маги с этим живут всю жизнь?  
\- Не все. Только те, у кого порог низкий или потенциал – ни к порождениям тьмы. Ну и те, кого жизнь заставила хлестать эту отраву, как меня, например.  
Алистер вздохнул и отправился в город. Маг даже не предложила сопроводить его: неизвестно как, но почти все храмовники знали разыскиваемых магов в лицо, и её компания лишь привлекла бы внимание, несмотря на то, что она была призвана Орденом. Вместо этого Илия отправилась исследовать библиотеку Ордена, оставив юношу наедине с его мучениями… 

Алистер до этого момента плохо представлял стоимость лириума. Его сбережений хватило ровно на один небольшой пузырек зелья. Да и откуда – и зачем – у послушника, готовящегося к посвящению в храмовники, могли быть деньги? Церковь обеспечивала своих рыцарей всем необходимым, и Алистер даже не осознавал, насколько полно.  
Юноша надеялся, что купленного зелья должно было хватить до Посвящения. А потом … что-то должно измениться. Не зря ведь Илия так ждет Посвящения.

Едва по гортани разлилась горечь лириумной настойки, мир обрел четкость и ясность. Исчезли раздражающие звуки, а во всем теле ощущался прилив сил. Будто бы он проснулся ото сна.  
\- Так и должно быть. За этим ощущением ты будешь гнаться всю жизнь.  
\- Всю жизнь?  
\- Ну, гнался бы, - Илия тоже сделала глоток. Кровь прилила к её щекам. Через несколько вздохов она уже перестала напоминать труп. – Я слышала, что… маги среди Серых Стражей не подвержены зависимости.  
\- Ты веришь слухам? – Алистер был настроен скептически.  
\- А что ещё нам остаётся?

Дункан исчез из Денерима на следующий день. Его не было уже несколько дней … неделю … Началась вторая неделя. Однажды утром Алистер проснулся от вопля Илии. Она сидела на полу, безуспешно пытаясь забиться в угол. Под её руками трещали электрические разряды, а она лихорадочно шептала:  
\- Оставьте меня в покое. Уходите, твари! Убирайтесь!  
\- Илия!! – позвал Алистер. – Илия!  
Она подняла глаза. Они казались пустыми, будто её сознание и душа находятся очень далеко отсюда.  
\- Что с тобой? Что ты…  
В её глазах мелькнул огонек узнавания, и она начала рыдать, закрыв лицо руками. Алистер растерянно посмотрел на неё, не зная, чем помочь. Он присел рядом, неловко обнял её за плечи. Магия уже ушла из её рук. Она была просто напуганной, заплаканной девушкой.  
\- Так больно… - её трясла крупная дрожь. – Так… я не боюсь ничего, кроме себя. Как трусливо.  
Юноша знал, что с ней. Он и сам чувствовал себя похоже. Каждую ночь ему приходилось бороться с самим собой: сражаться со страхами, изгонять слабости и заново переживать ошибки. Он чувствовал себя больным и запутавшимся в лабиринтах Тени и реальности. Что уж говорить о маге, которую, кроме всего прочего, искушают демоны?  
Серые Стражи пригласили к Илие лекаря, но тут никакие рецепты не помогли бы. Решение было только одно – лириум. Но Дункан распоряжений не оставлял. Вот через пару дней вернется – разберется.  
Алистер уже несколько дней пытался добыть лириум. Не столько для себя, сколько для неё. Дункан, конечно, не говорил и не просил вообще ухаживать за магом, но юноша же не мог бросить её умирать?! Она же ни в чем не виновата: маг никому не причинила зла. Она даже магию свою использовала, чтобы прятаться и убегать, но ни разу не обратила разрушительную мощь против преследователей. Единственный её проступок – желание свободы от Круга, так получается? И из-за этого Илия сейчас умирает …  
Алистер вздрагивал, стоило ему только представить, что он выслеживает, как и прочие рыцари Церкви не только опасных малефикаров, но и подобных беглых магов… А ещё то, что она говорила… Просто дразнила? Или это было правдой? Храмовники её… насиловали? Она говорила, что хорошеньких девушек… но она-то не особенно отличилась красотой. Но зачем тогда говорила? Да имеет ли это значение теперь! Ей просто надо помочь дожить до Посвящения. Илия уже довольно оправилась, чтобы нормально передвигаться и колдовать, но лириумная зависимость точила её разум… И из самого Алистера делала неповоротливого слабого увальня.  
В начале недели Алистер думал, что им просто надо дождаться возвращения Дункана. Тогда он наступит на горло своим принципам и поможет Илие уговорить Командора дать им зелье. Но Стражи сказали, что его не будет день, а может – и месяц, а Посвящение произойдет, только когда он вернется. Если они сойдут с ума к его возвращению, будет та ещё картина.  
С Огланом, Серым Стражем, отвечавшим за хозяйство в Ордене, Алистер уже успел немало повздорить, и просить у того что-либо было бесполезно. Оставалось только искать деньги, но Денерим сейчас был наводнен шустрыми безработными – каждое лето в столице появляются желающие попытать счастья. Да и разовой работки с неплохой оплатой ни у кого, кроме как у стражи, в столице не имелось, а завалить какую-нибудь шайку разбойников в одиночку Алистер бы не смог. Даже менять особенно было нечего: из ценностей у юноши были только щит и меч, да кожаный доспех, за который, пожалуй, много не выручить, да и в чем он тогда явится на глаза Серым Стражам.  
Ходили, конечно, слухи, что бывают торговцы, которые готовы пойти на сделку и продать зелье за услугу. Обнимая трясущуюся от ужаса девушку, Алистер думал, что уже готов попробовать поискать такого. И сговориться на обмен. Только если не придется нарушить закон.

Зевран опустошил кубок с вином и вынес вердикт: кислая гадость. Не стоило искушать удачу – что-то приличное в денеримских тавернах найти столь же невозможно, как иголку в стоге сена. Однако сидеть в таверне и ничего не пить - было бы подозрительно. Антиванец вновь мысленно вздохнул: бывает так - даже хороший мастер допускает оплошность, что случилось с ним. Зеврану не хватило осведомленности.  
Зевран выполнил заказ идеально: один из магов-советников короля Кайлана встретил смерть от сердечного приступа в денеримском борделе. Немалый скандальчик происшествие вызовет в отношениях Круга Ферелдена с Кругом Орлея. Но убийцы это не касалось – его-то вообще там не было, всё произошло естественно, без всякого яда... Но убийце претило то, что все вещи мага достанутся неизвестно кому. Воронам не запрещалось брать бонус из карманов жертвы, если иное не оговорено и оплачено отдельно, и он собрал с трупа всё ценное. Ему повезло найти парочку интересных амулетов и четыре больших пузырька с личным клеймом, полных концентрированного лириума: маг был известным параноиком и подозревал засаду в каждой тени, а потому таскал запас с собой А ещё, кажется, он был слегка зависим.  
Амулеты удалось продать одному знакомому торговцу магическими предметами по весьма хорошей цене. Но брать лириум он не стал, объяснив отказ тем, что буквально этим утром храмовники начали трясти денеримских торговцев, проверяя законность оборота зелья. Брать сейчас лишний лириум никто не рискнет, сколь бы хорош он ни был.  
Так что четыре пузырька жгли Зеврану руки. Нет, он не боялся, что его кто-то поймает, хотя случиться может всякое.. Он мог спокойно покинуть Денерим и с этими пузырьками, чтобы попробовать продать их вне столицы, но у него было ещё одно дельце здесь на следующей неделе. Заказ был очень простеньким: встреча с жертвой наедине, укол отравленной иглой и смерть. Похоже, этот заказ ему дали, чтобы нос не задирал. И вот он вынужден был торчать в пропахшем холодной сыростью, кислой капустой и безнадежными дураками Денериме. Эльф мог просто оставить пузырьки здесь, под лавкой. Но он не привык разбрасываться хорошими вещами…  
В таверну вошел юноша, решительно подошел к прилавку и начал о чем-то допытываться у хозяина. Тот только отрицательно качал головой. Зевран припомнил этого юнца: светлые волосы, темные глаза, утомленный вид… Убийца чуть не столкнулся с ним у одной из лавок торговцев магическими вещичками. Юноша был одет в легкий кожаный доспех, но оружия с собой не имел, по крайней мере, видимого.  
\- Я же понятно сказал! В долг не даю! Убирайся отсюда, попрошайка!! – неслось вслед белобрысому юноше.  
\- Заткнись, бесчестный деляга! - зло огрызнулся тот через плечо, а когда обернулся и понял, что чуть не сшиб прохожего, угрюмо буркнул, - Извините.

Известно, что часть информации добывается упорным трудом, в то время как остальная –случайно, Зевран поднялся и подошел к трактирщику, точно намереваясь попросить ещё вина, но на самом деле внимательно слушая. Юный шем искал разовую работу под оплату ровно в стоимость малого пузырька лириума. Так-так, кажется, зависимость. И, может быть, неплохая возможность сбыть свой «перегруз», да ещё и с выгодой: юноша казался достаточно честным и совестливым, чтобы сдержать своё слово, эльф это чувствовал.  
Когда шем тяжело вздохнул и направился к выходу, потому что работы ему найти так и не удалось, Зевран приблизился к нему и предложил:  
\- Следуй за мной.

Эльф не оглядывался, не сдерживал шаг. Он вышел из таверны и устремился к порту. Через несколько минут завернул в небольшой закоулок, пропахший насквозь сырым бельем, несвежей рыбой и мочой, и стал ждать. Весь свой путь Зевран слышал, что «искатель работы» следует за ним. Хорошо. Значит, он готов на многое ради того, чтобы получить лириум.  
\- Итак, я думаю, тебе нужно это? – в пальцах мужчины мелькнул голубоватым блеском флакон, приветствуя того самого шема.  
\- Да, - шем кивнул, с подозрением оглядывая закоулок, Зеврана и вожделенный лириум.  
\- Но, как я успел выяснить, у тебя нет денег…  
\- Откуда ты… - глаза юноши округлились, но он быстро понял, что имеющий уши да услышит.  
\- Куда важнее, - эльф улыбнулся, - что я готов пойти тебе навстречу.  
\- Я слушаю, - шем был угрюм.  
\- У меня есть дело на следующей неделе, которое мне очень не хотелось бы делать самому. Видишь ли, Денерим плохо влияет на моё здоровье, и я бы хотел покинуть его как можно раньше. Если согласишься помочь мне, моя благодарность будет велика…  
\- Дело? Вряд ли оно законное, - юноша начал медленно приближаться, но Зевран оставался на месте.  
\- Ну, я бы так не сказал. Убийство некоторых индивидов есть торжество закона, - лукаво намекнул он, тут же отклоняясь от линии движения шема. Как и у любого, находящегося во власти лириумной зависимости, но испытывающего нехватку зелья, у юноши была замедленная реакция. Кажется, Зевран ошибся вновь: похоже, шем решил, что за голову странного эльфа ему дадут довольно денег, а совесть останется чиста. Но, может, мальчишка ещё одумается?  
– Так что? – убийца замер у выхода из проулка. – Ты согласен?  
\- Нет. Я не буду преступать закон.  
\- Жаль, - Зевран пожал плечами.  
Кажется, он просто зря потратил время. Убийца развернулся, собираясь уйти. Но его запястье поймали цепкие пальцы.  
\- Я не буду преступать закон. Но кроме этого… может, я смогу … что-то.

Убийца смотрел на него вновь и понимал: юноша не знает, что ему делать, как поступить. Он пока не сломался под влиянием зелья, но и не мог существовать без него. Или было что-то ещё. Но какая разница убийце? Зевран чувствовал, что дал юноше призрачную надежду, которую тот вовсе не собирается отпускать так легко.  
\- Извини, я… Я сделаю, что ты скажешь, - и шем опустил взгляд темно-серых глаз.  
Зевран, впрочем, чувствовал, что не всё дастся тому одинаково легко. Вот если бы нужно было вспахать поле или там… уголь покидать – это было бы спасением для юноши. Но эльф не выращивал картошку и на шахтах не батрачил. Он занимался более изысканным делом, требующим мастерства и ясного ума.  
Ворон смотрел на шемлена и чувствовал власть, подобную божественной. Зевран может сломать его сейчас, на всю жизнь. А может – оставить эту чистую, по какой-то случайности попавшую во власть лириума душу такой же. Ненадолго. Ведь зависимость – неизлечима, и не все будут так милосердны. А может – и просто пройти мимо. Больше всего Зевран хотел сделать именно так. Но чужой лириум и чуть ли не мольба в словах просителя осложняли ситуацию.  
Шем был выше убийцы на полголовы, но тот не ощущал разницы. Юноша поднял глаза. В них застыла упрямая решительность. На открытом лице отражалась мысленная борьба с самим собой.  
\- Ты не хочешь оказать мне необходимую услугу. И у тебя нет денег, - эльф улыбнулся: он решил, и не в пользу шемлена. Он резко освободил своё запястье. – Не пойму, о чем мы говорим.  
\- Я… - шем залился краской так, что было заметно даже в сумраке. – Есть же… другая… монета. Я слышал…  
Зевран заинтересованно замер. Неужто в Денериме такие шлюхи пошли? Чистые и невинные с виду, а на поверку – такие развратные?  
\- Ты всем это предлагаешь? – он ухмыльнулся.  
\- Нет, - шем мотнул головой, точно упрямый жеребенок. – Никому не предлагал. Но…  
Эльф поднял руку, беря юношу за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, будто лошадь осматривал, разве что зубы не заставил показать. Если не брать в расчет утомленного вида, тот был красив и хорошо сложен. Зевран попытался припомнить, когда он делил ложе хоть с кем-то, и выходило, что достаточно давно. Когда он делил ложе с такой застенчивостью? Никогда. Даже если парень играет, то делает это хорошо.  
\- Неплохая монета, признаю. Иди за мной.  
Как ни странно, эльф вновь вернулся в тупик, дернул одну из едва заметных дверей. Не просто так он выбрал именно этот проулок: сюда выходил известный ему черный ход одного из денеримских борделей, где комнату найти не такая уж и проблема.

Едва щелкнул замок закрываемой двери, как юноша растерял свою уверенность. Он замер перед широкой кроватью в глубоком замешательстве, нервно подергивая ремешки застежек своего доспеха. Зевран обошел его и уселся на край ложа, перекрестив ноги и внимательно наблюдая за своим неожиданным любовником.  
\- Сними доспех, - предложил эльф для начала. – Уж он-то точно нам помешает.  
Шем кивнул, начиная разоблачаться. Времени это у него заняло немало: юноша волновался и сомневался. Или – всё ещё – хорошо играл. Доспех кучей опускался у двери.  
\- Всё, - тихо произнес он.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся эльф. – Обопрись руками о дверь.  
На лице шемлена отразилась вся гамма эмоций от удивления до возмущения и смирения.  
– Я хочу тебя обыскать. А то вдруг ты прячешь кинжал в сапоге, - объяснил Зевран.  
Юноша оскорблено засопел, но смолчал, выполнив приказ.  
Обыскивать его убийца не собирался –и так уже ясно, что шем не притворяется. А вот отказать себе в удовольствии небольшой игры – не мог. Зевран поднялся, подошел к юноше и стал ощупывать его сильные ноги, сантиметр за сантиметром, постепенно поднимаясь выше. В конце концов, он ласково провел пальцами по внутренней стороне правого бедра и, направив руку между ног шема, накрыл ладонью пока что расслабленный пах. Шем вздрогнул, а Зевран почувствовал, как от одного его прикосновения член юноши начинает тяжелеть. Убийца выпрямился и наклонился вперед, вдыхая запах, исходящий от шеи. Тот вздрогнул вновь. В мысли Зеврана закралось подозрение:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной?  
Шем мотнул головой и срывающимся шепотом добавил:  
\- И с женщиной тоже… не был…  
Убийца убрал руку и заставил юношу повернуться лицом, взял за подбородок:  
\- Не стоит мне врать.  
\- Я и не вру. Серые … - он прикусил язык. – Я никогда не вру!  
Эльф улыбнулся, заметив, что мальчишка сболтнул по своему мнению лишнего, но допытываться он не собирался. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
\- Хорошо.

Он притянул лицо юноши к себе и коснулся его губ своими, сперва мягко, потом делая прикосновение всё ощутимей и, наконец, проталкивая язык между его губ, недвижимых в неопытном ожидании. Эльф ласково провел вдоль его языка своим, предлагая ответить хоть как-то. Шем скромно повторил его движение. Убийца осторожно отдалился, различая на губах запах тепла, мужского пота и каких-то фруктов… странно. Но приятно. Повисла сладкая, томительная пауза  
\- Что мне делать? – спросил наконец пытающийся вдохнуть юноша.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Алистер.  
\- А меня называй Зевраном, - эльф улыбнулся. – Не противься мне, Алистер, и тогда тебе тоже будет очень хорошо. Я не любитель насилия… в постели.  
Шем покраснел ещё гуще, хотя уж куда казалось бы. Убийца достал пузырек и протянул его юноше.  
\- Твой аванс. Я не люблю, когда мои любовники бездействуют или пребывают в апатии, каковыми бы ни были для этого причины. Пей.

И Алистер сделал пару глотков, с ужасом понимая, что ему резко становится намного лучше… Он поставил пузырек рядом со своими вещами, ведь всё ещё только начинается, и обернулся к Зеврану. Едва он увидел эльфа, кровь снова бросилась в лицо и, к его удивлению, кое-куда пониже. Мужчина успел скинуть свой доспех и сапоги. К удивлению Алистера, под доспехом не оказалось штанов или рубахи, только белье. Эльф вновь опустился на кровать.  
У Алистера засосало под ложечкой. Зевран протянул руку:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Юноша выполнил приказ, потом, послушный знаку, сел на кровать. Эльф скользнул руками под рубашку Алистера. Тот чуть не подскочил – от прикосновения горячих пальцев по телу пробежала сладкая дрожь.  
\- Делай уже… это. Не надо … так.  
\- Не считай меня насильником, шем. Удовольствие, разделенное на двоих, куда больше, чем то, что получает лишь один, - эльф ухмыльнулся, целуя Алистера в щеку, хотя намеревался коснуться губ: упрямый мальчишка отвернулся.

Алистера трясла мелкая дрожь ярости и злобы – на самого себя. Его тело реагировало на ласку эльфа, несмотря на то, что всё его сознание противилось и желало воспринимать происходящее как насилие.  
Юноша мысленно взвыл, когда кожи коснулись неожиданно мягкие и бархатистые губы. Это, наверное, потому, что он – эльф. Точно, поэтому. От его поцелуев по телу разлилась нега.  
Ну же, новобранец Серых, так-то ты «просто расплачиваешься» за свой лириум? Ты похож на юную шлюху, которая ещё не потеряла вкус к своему занятию! Отвратителен! Ничего лучше-то придумать и не мог…  
Вот только когда короткая дорожка поцелуев, которую Алистер себе ни в одном «мокром» сне и вообразить не мог бы, завершилась коротким укусом возле ключицы, он не смог сдержать стон. А злоба отступила под силой желания.

Зевран стащил с юноши рубашку и на пару мгновений замер, наслаждаясь видом молодого, сильного, красиво сложенного тела … Эльфу захотелось исследовать языком, пальцами, губами каждый изгиб тела юноши. Он наклонился и легонько прикусил темноватую горошину соска Алистера и, услышав ещё один стон, не удержался – опустил ладонь на его пах. Он почувствовал под пальцами плоть, которая отозвалась на его прикосновение даже через ткань ещё большим напряжением. Шем издал обреченный всхлип, и убийца не выдержал.

Зевран вдруг извернулся и Алистер даже не понял, как оказался лежащим на спине, только почувствовал под спиной подушки. А эльф уже успел стянуть с него штаны и белье и застыл, почти неощутимо, но напористо разводя руками его бедра в стороны, и изучая его тело. Юноша глухо сглотнул, разглядев в лице мужчины оттенок наслаждения и голод.  
А потом Зевран наклонился, провел языком по груди Алистера. Мир поплыл перед глазами, сердца застучало в груди так часто и сильно, что стук его отдавался в висках. А влажная дорожка ласки эльфа спустила к торсу и…  
\- Ты же не собираешься… - Алистер сумел заставить себя оторвать одну руку от подушки, которую, как оказалось, непроизвольно сжимал, и потянулся вниз. Неужели надеясь оттолкнуть эльфа? Ха. Его руку просто откинули. Алистер застонал в голос.

Зевран попытался успокоиться, но не выходило. Слишком вкусно пах мальчишка, слишком горяч был изнутри – это эльф мог сказать и так, по ощущению пальцев. У него на языке бился пульс мальчишки, напряженной подрагивающей мышцей, вдоль которой Зевран равномерно поднимался и опускался ртом, а пальцы исследовали юношу, глубже проникая и массируя мышцы, заставляя расслабиться. Алистер уже перестал рефлекторно дергаться, когда эльф пробирался глубже.  
Убийца не желал портить себе удовольствие быстрой и грубой игрой: он хотел насладиться неосмотрительным мальчишкой, не оговорившим условия обмена, в полной мере. А это произойдёт ещё очень нескоро. Эльф ухмыльнулся, выпуская из плена своего жаркого рта, жадного языка и голодных губ немаленькую игрушку шема.  
Зевран приподнялся, рассматривая лицо юноши, всё красное, покрытое тонким слоем испарины, ещё отражающее сомнение и внутреннюю борьбу, и довольно улыбнулся. Внезапно юноша дернулся, прогнулся навстречу пальцами Зеврана. Похоже, необходимая точка найдена… Он повторил движение ещё несколько раз, но, заметив, как задрожал член юноши, убрал руку: слишком рано, пусть потерпит немного.  
\- Не трогай себя, - приказал он, стягивая тем временем белье и беря с низкого прикроватного столика склянку с маслом: это же бордель, неужто смазки не найдется?  
Зевран вылил немного масла на ладонь и, отложив пузырек, резко провел сжатой ладонью вдоль своего члена, а затем и по промежности юноши, снова скользнув в него двумя пальцами, но тут же убрав руку.  
\- Алистер, - окликнул он. – Алистер!  
Взгляд шема был мутным и не фокусировался. Эльф качнул головой: так не пойдет, - и сильно сжал бедро мальчишки, надавливая на точку.  
\- Больно, Архидемон тебя побери, - огрызнулся тот, уже вполне осознанно взирая на своего «мучителя».  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ясно видел, как я буду брать тебя… в первый раз, - улыбнулся Зевран, подхватив одну ногу шема под колено.

В горле пересохло от предвкушения своего окончательного падения, боли и наслаждения, которого он никогда в своей жизни ещё не испытывал. Зевран навис над ним, и Алистер почувствовал между своих ягодиц что-то горячее и пульсирующее, намного большее, чем пальцы. А потом эльф подался бедрами вперед…

Мальчишка дернулся, но Зевран довел движение до конца – деваться Алистеру всё равно было некуда. Перед глазами поплыло: здесь до него точно не бывал никто, на это убийца мог поспорить, таким узким и нежным оказалось тело мальчишки.  
Эльф почувствовал, как от напряжения у него на висках проступил пот. Одна капелька потекла по шее на спину, вдоль позвоночника. Он качнул бедрами вперед. Алистер вскрикнул от боли. Зевран не обратил внимания.

Сперва кроме боли не было ничего. Потом эльф точно внутри, и всё тело задрожало в томительном напряжении. Алистер почувствовал, что ослабший было орган вновь тяжелеет, наливаясь кровью и желанием.

И вот уже шем попытался обнять его за плечи, неумело подмахнул. Зевран дергано и коротко рассмеялся, набирая ритм, врываясь в жаркое тело чаще, быстрее и резче. Юноша потянулся рукой к своему члену, но эльф опередил его, обняв напряженную плоть ладонью. Несколько решительных и размашистых движений, тут же вызвавших стоны Алистера, и тот содрогнулся, выгнулся, замирая. Эльф ощутил, как на ладонь изливается горячее семя юноши.  
Неискушенное тело прореагировало на разрядку тут же, сжимая в себе и эльфа. Зевран застонал и вбился в тело юноши ещё несколько раз, прежде чем покинуть его перед самой разрядкой и кончить на торс Алистера.

Перед глазами плыло, в ушах будто били в барабаны, мир казался огромной теплой рекой, омывающей тело, скованное наслаждением. Алистеру было неимоверно хорошо. Не было никаких проблем, лириума и прочей ерунды, было только наслаждение во всем теле… и приятный голос, пробивавшийся точно сквозь туман…  
\- Дыши медленнее, Алистер…

Завран прислонился лбом ко лбу юноши, ложась сверху. Тот инстинктивно потянулся, обнимая теплое тело, и эльф рассмеялся тихо. Мальчишка ещё не мог никак восстановить своё дыхание, потому Зевран повторил:  
\- Дыши медленнее.

Алистер пришел в себя и с ужасом осознал, что обнимает Зеврана. Он тут же разжал объятия и попытался выбраться из-под эльфа, но, несмотря на разницу в комплекции, это ему не удалось.  
\- Постой, мой друг, - голос Зеврана звучал сыто, и юноше стало ещё противнее. – Ты не оговорил условия прежде, значит, их устанавливаю я. Значит, ты уйдёшь отсюда… например … завтрашним утром.  
\- Эй! Я уже … - но слово «расплатился» застряло в глотке. Он поморщился.  
\- Не могу оставить всё так, как есть. Я хочу научить тебя хотя бы части того, что знаю… - эльф ласково погладил его по щеке.  
Хорошо не как собаку по морде потрепал!  
Он предлагал ещё одну сделку – небольшую ложь. И юноша, понявший, что попал в переделку, принял её.  
\- Для начала я хочу, чтобы ты научился работать языком…

Эльф дал ему четыре больших пузырька лириума, всем своим видом показывая, что Алистер их честно заработал. А юноша мечтал лишь об одном – смыть с себя втершийся в кожу запах Зеврана. Нет, он не был противным сам по себе, но он напоминал… Отдавая последний пузырек, Зевран спросил:  
\- Неужели оно того стоит?  
\- Что?  
\- Лириум.  
Алистер потупил взор, но прикусить язык не успел.  
\- Он не мне нужен. Нужно спасти человека.  
\- Девушку, надо думать. Твоя родственница?  
\- Нет.  
\- Неужели возлюбленная? – Зевран тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Нет.  
Эльф притих. Пауза затянулась. Алистер уже взялся за ручку двери.  
\- Никогда не понимал некоторых людей, - сообщил наконец Зевран.  
\- Мне-то какая разница, - юноша посмотрел на него зло.  
Но эльф был прав. Ради кого он сделал это?.. Ради себя или ради Илии? Кто она ему вообще? Так… зачем?  
\- Никакой. До встречи, мой друг, - он улыбнулся.  
\- Мы не встретимся больше.  
\- Тебе так не понравилось моё общество? – он оскорблено ухмыляется.  
Алистер знает, что утомленный жаркой ночью, он не сможет даже в морду ему дать.

Илия не спросила ничего, а просто вышла из комнаты и вернулась через полчаса с едой и сменой одежды. Как уж она отмазала его перед Огланом и часовыми, одному Создателю было известно.  
Алистер, впрочем, тоже не сказал ничего.

Алистер смотрел на тонкое тело девушки, лежащее на полу. Глаза её затянулись бельмами, изо рта текла только что выпитая кровь порождения тьмы, смешанная с её собственной. В этом теле больше не было жизни.  
Остальные полноправные Серые Стражи уже покинули залу, а Алистер всё стоял и смотрел на тонкое тело Илии.  
\- Это…  
Дункан устало посмотрел на него.  
\- Это – Посвящение. Никому не дано узнать, кто его переживет, а кто – нет. Мне жаль, Алистер.  
Было в этом тоне что-то ещё. Теперь уже Серый Страж, Алистер, незаконнорожденный Тейрин, посмотрел в темные глаза Командора.  
\- И даже если бы я знал, что она умрет… - начал Дункан, но закончить ему и не пришлось.  
«… я бы не смог ей отказать».  
«- Я слышала, что… Серые Стражи не подвержены зависимости».  
Обманывала ли она Алистера, обвиняя в своей зависимости травлю, устроенную ей храмовниками? Умоляла ли она Дункана принять её в Орден, уверяя, что её способности будут полезны? Разве это важно теперь? Её тело было пустым, её душа шагнула в Тень, если оскверненные попадают туда.  
\- Через несколько минут Оглан заберет тело, - произнес Дункан, выходя из зала.  
Она была ему никем. Алистер внезапно осознал этот факт. Но и она была, как оказалось, очень многим. Она манипулировала им.  
И только в одном Илия была права.  
Алистер достал из-за пазухи наполовину полный флакон лириума, последний из тех, что он заработал свои телом, и вложил в руку мага. Ему лириум больше не был нужен.  
Оглан, с которым юноша столкнулся на выходе, одарил его злым взглядом, на что Алистер постарался добродушно улыбнуться, но, судя по злорадной ухмылке в ответ, мина у него вышла страдальческая.  
Получалось, что вот он стоит в начале новой жизни. У него нет старых обязательств и прав, зато есть новые. Может быть, он и улыбаться сможет по прежнему… открыто и добродушно, когда исчезнет из груди грусть по человеку, который был для него никем.

\- Дарриан, ты собрался оставить жизнь убийце?! Ты хочешь взять его в отряд? С ума сошел?!  
\- Убей его сам, в таком случае, Алистер!  
\- Ну нет, я же – не убийца! – он смотрит в ухмыляющиеся золотые глаза и коленки у него подрагивают. Слегка. Но и этого много. – Дарриан, он же предаст тебя при первом удобном случае!  
\- Знаешь, он привел достаточно логичные доводы, - эльф ухмыляется, а блеклая татуировка, нанесенная по подобию долийских самостоятельно, пока родители отвернулись, поддакивает этой ухмылке. А вот настоящий след испытаний на лице Зеврана кривится, вторя.  
Алистер и правда не убийца. Но до какой степени?

Его не отправляют вперед и не оставляют сзади. Пока что он – под подозрением. Зеврану это только нравится, уж Алистер-то уверен. В первой битве он держится рядом с убийцей, чтобы тот и не думал улизнуть. Но Зевран сражается и не отступает. Последний противник на их фланге падает, а на двоих оставшихся Дарриан оттачивает своё мастерство под прикрытием Морриган – не стоит мешать.  
Зевран смотрит, как Алистер деловито обыскивает труп. Алистеру не нравится это мародерство, но сейчас им важна каждая припарка и монета. А находит он вместо этого пузырек лириума. Страж безразлично бросает его в мешок – потом сдаст Дарриану для магов.  
\- Лириум уже не в цене? – интересуется Зевран.  
Алистер смотрит на него зло, но глотает оскорбление.  
\- Серые Стражи не испытывают зависимости.  
\- Как жаль, - деланно сокрушается Зевран. – А я так хотел узнать, хорошо ли ты запомнил то, чему я тебя учил.  
\- Лучше забудь об этом, Зевран.  
\- Не могу… - он улыбается, и Алистер понимает, что теперь его жизнь определенно станет менее спокойной.


End file.
